


La leyenda aun no termina, nuevo heroe? o villano?

by OkamiRebellion



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Depression, Gay Sex, Kissing, OC, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Some Humor, Suicidal Thoughts, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiRebellion/pseuds/OkamiRebellion
Summary: hola soy nueva en esto, así que por favor PIEDAD!! en fin me encanto pokemon espada y escudo asi que me surgieron ideas y NO SE VAN HASTA QUE LAS HAGA,  así que nada perdón por este pobre summaryUna joven pelirroja con un pasado oscuro y un presente triste, decide trabajar con un hombre peligroso para realizar su deseo, lo que la lleva a un viaje a Galar, ¿pero valdrá la pena? ¿se realizara su deseo? ¿ o un hombre de cabello violeta y dos chico lo impedirá? ¿o lo empeorara?A todo esto pasaron 5 años desde que Gloria gano el campeonato, Gloria se esta cansando tener ese titulo y de no poder estar cerca de Hop y en cuanto al mencionado se esta volviendo loco por no estar cerca de ella y no poder decir sus sentimientos por ella, sumándole que sus legendarios sean estado comportado extraños hace unos día y de que se acerca el nuevo torneo para enfrentarse a la campeona, y de que han habido muchos sucesos extraños en el bosque onirio,  el trabajo de ambos los alejara mas?Por otro lado, el ex campeón tratara de enfrentarse a nuevos sentimientos encontrados, pero podrá no hacer el ridículo? ALGUIEN AYUDE A ESTE SUJETO!!  TEAM DE LOS LIDERES DE GALAR AL RESCATE? O AL DESASTRE?
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Rurina | Nessa & Yarrow | Milo
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hehehey asique entraste...MUY MAL (??? en fin no se que poner aqui, disfruta del capi, se aceptan criticas de buena onda, NO QUEREMOS BARDO AQUI OK? bloqueo al toque sepan que es mi primera ves en esto viejo (??? en fin Saludotes

En un edificio abandonado de la región Kanto, un grupo de personas de trajes negros, en un cuarto bastante grande, esta gente se encontraba haciendo un trato con una joven de cuerpo delgado, pero bien dotada, de cabello largo rojo fuego que le llegaba a la cintura, ojos violetas, remera negra, jeans largos desgastados, unos deportivos negros, sus brazos estaban vendados, su cara presentaba un poco lastimada y una mirada cansada y sin brillo.  
Uno de los hombres sobresalía del grupo, se diría que mas que nada su líder, de mediana edad solo llevaba una camiseta negra media abierta, pantalones blancos, un reloj dorado que se veía bastante caro, pelo rubio corto y ojos claros, aire de mafioso, a su lado se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro, traje ajustado negro y falda corta, el pelirrubio tenía una sonrisa muy perturbadora y mirando a la joven, a lo que empezó a hablar.  
-bienvenida señorita Annabeth, me alegra que allá venido, primero que nada, quiero disculparme por el lugar en el nos tengamos que reunir, pero yo prefiero pasar desapercibido, ya sabe soy un hombre cauteloso, por cierto, mi nombre es Kingu- sin dejar de sonreír, la joven sin embargo parecía perdida mirando la mesa.  
-hubiera preferido otro lugar, pero las circunstancias no se presentaron, la segunda cosa que nos trae aquí y prefiero ir al grano- diciendo esto saco unos papeles- sabe en lo que se está metiendo verdad? Porque si es así lo pode-  
-solo dígame que es posible y yo hare mi parte…-  
-EXCELENTE!! -saltando de su asiento y sorprendido a la gente que se encontraba en el lugar, e incluso a la joven pelirroja- (tos)… me disculpo, pero he esperado tanto tiempo por esto y ver a alguien joven y tan dispuesto a este proyecto, hace que mi corazón palpite de emoción-  
“solo tengo que buscar unos pedazos de rocas…” pensó Annabeth con una cara de preocupación mientras el hombre seguía hablando incoherencias.  
-aaaahh la juventud me sorprende cada día…-tocándole las manos a Annabeth, pero ella se los saco rápido  
-seesee mire solo tengo que recolectar esos “trozos de los deseos” y con eso se podrá cumplir cualquier cosa verdad?  
-en efecto mi bella dama, esos trozos contienen algo mucho más que energía, o hacer que los pokemones se vuelvan increíblemente fuerte y gigantes, van mucho más allá de lo que las personas de Galar se imaginan… ¡¡Y LO DESPERDICIAN!!- golpeando la mesa- por eso necesitamos ayuda porque usted necesita esto, como yo necesito esto, asique vuelvo a preguntarle… esta dispuesta hacer este trabajo para nosotros? - acercándole un bolígrafo.  
“…sigo sin estar convencida…pero…”  
Annabeth miro al grupo de personas, tenia que dejarlo todo, mudarse a un lugar donde nunca estuvo, recolectar esos trozos, empezar de nuevo.  
“…pero no tengo nada que perder… y es lo mejor para todo el mundo…verdad lycoris?” mirando un brazalete tejido de color rojo y violeta.  
-…si estoy dispuesta…-tomando del bolígrafo- solo que…no entiendo porque tanto secretismo con eso de recolectar esos trozos? -  
-bueno vera, la gente de Galar no entendería lo que hacemos, debido a que personas ya han usado el poder de trozos-  
-… y fallaron…? - parando en seco, antes de firmar  
-si fallaron, pero en lo que ellos buscaban, me imagino que habrá escuchado del caso del presidente Rose, puuufff tratar de hacer una energía inagotable, vaya estupidez, hermoso pero estúpido y hubo otro caso-  
-era de una familia real? -  
-REAL? ¡ESA ES OTRA ESTUPIDEZ! De una familia seguro, pero de la vergüenza que la hacen pasar… esos idiotas, solo vergüenza trajeron-levantándose de su asiento y aproximándose a Annabeth  
-¿?- Annabeth lo miro confundida al hombre que estaba adelante parecía muy enojado con ese caso en especial pero lo dejo pasar.  
-pero esto es más grande que esos dos -poniéndose al lado de Annabeth- mi objetivo con esos trozos es poder realizar cualquier cosa que el ser humano supere a los pokemon de todas las regiones, no solo la energía infinita que buscaba Rose, si no que poder controlar las riendas de la humanidad ha perdido, quiero una utopía donde los humanos dejemos de depender de ellos y separarnos de una vez por todas de esas criaturas, nuestra energía, nuestro tiempo y todo en nosotros se desperdicia en ellos, no es natural, antes de que ellos vinieran nosotros éramos mejor en todo sentido, y yo quiero volver a esos tiempos, espero que lo entienda-decía esto mientras estaba detrás del asiento de Annabeth, colocando sus manos en sus hombros.  
-…no realmente…-sintiendo un poco la presión del pelirrubio  
-…- Kingu la miro con sombría.  
-pero… eso no me afectara verdad? -  
-…eheheeee…si tiene razón…no la afectara- cambiando de cara a una sonrisa bastante retorcida y sin antes darle unas palmadas al hombro de Annabeth  
Annabeth firmo los papeles con rapidez, y dejo el bolígrafo de lado.  
-…por cierto cómo me encontraron? -  
\- ooohh eso… vimos su pasado… lamento su reciente perdida…supusimos que querría hacer este trabajo… yo en su lugar lo tomaría sin dudarlo-  
-…-Annabeth hizo una mueca de dolor recordando él porque se encontraba en ese lugar- que hay de los pokemones? Son muchos, cómo se “separaran” de ellos? -  
-esa es una buena pregunta, Rose a pesar de su sueño ridículo se podría decir que descubrió “algo” más que eso, hay una puerta a otro mundo de la cual se ve que es ahí donde pertenecen los Pokémon, con eso los volveremos a su mundo, y claro que con esa energía que abriéramos esa puerta tenemos entendidos que el poder de unos de los trozos puede cumplir el deseo de su portador-  
Annabeth saca de su bolsillo un trozo de deseo, pero la suya era de un color violeta.  
-su pasado y su perdida no son las únicas cosas que nos trajeron a usted, usted es a la única persona de Kanto que se encontró con uno de esos en esta región, lo cual es muy raro siendo que Galar es en donde más se encuentran y mas de un color distinto-  
-…Cuántos de estos tengo que recolectar? -  
-le avisaremos cuando sea suficientes, pero no se preocupe no serán tantos a menos que usted se los proponga-  
Annabeth miro una vez más a las personas de ese cuarto, algo estaba mal y realmente eso…ya no le importaba.  
-partirá a Galar de inmediato, se le proporcionará una viviendo, dinero, repelentes para hacer su trabajo, tengo entendido que no posee ningún pokemon y …-mirándola de arriba abajo- una vestimenta más apropiada…  
Annabeth sin decir nada se levanta de su asiento, no le molestaba ese comentario, ella sabia que era un desastre o mejor dicho siempre supo que era un desastre.  
-una cosa más, mantenga la discreción, no queremos ningún cabo suelto, ni se relacione con ninguna persona o pokemon del lugar –  
-de acuerdo señor Kingu… mientras cumpla su parte, yo hare la mía- saliendo del lugar acompañada de unos de los hombres de Kingu y de la mirada de este.  
Una vez ella afuera, uno los hombres con trajes se acercan a Kingu.  
-Señor esta seguro de esto? Podríamos mandar a otras personas a realizar el trabajo-  
-idiota que crees?, Ya tenemos a la policía, investigadores y lo peor algunos de los mejores lideres pisándonos los talones- dijo la mujer que se encontraba al lado del Señor Kingu.  
-mandar a unos de los míos hacer este trabajo seria muy obvio, claro que no creo que ella pueda hacer este trabajo, pero es la única con ese trozo del deseo fuera de Galar, pero eso no me preocupa- sacando un cigarrillo y acercándose a la mujer que tenía un encendedor a su mano.  
-ya tengo a varias personas en Galar buscando esos trozos, pero el de ella me llamo mucho la atención…-  
-pero cuando consiga suficientes trozos, que hará con ella? Cumplirá con su palabra? -  
-puuuff claro que no… tengo otros planes para ella, no desperdiciare un cuerpo como ese, ¿no crees que tiene unos pechos y un culo que den ganas de violarlo toda la noche? - diciendo eso saco unas cuantas carcajadas de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.  
-y no solo eso ya tenia puesto mis ojos en ella-  
-en serio señor? ¿De dónde la conoce? -  
-en unas de los bares el señor kingu la escucha cantar- la secretaria se sentó en el regazo del pelirrubio, este le agarraba la cintura, mientras con la otra fumaba.  
-y que voz … -relamiéndose los labios- tenías que verla, todo el bar escuchándola, nadie hacia ningún ruido, solo la escuchaban a ella, dios… quisiera escucharla gemir debajo mío-  
-aayyy mi señor no diga eso, me pondré muy celosa-la secretaria se refregaba más en el regazo de este.  
-pero señor y sus sobrinos? -  
\- esos idiotas no pudieron con una niñata, jamás podrían conmigo-plantándole un beso largo a su secretaria.  
Mientras ellos están en lo suyo, Annabeth iba viajando en una limusina negra, que se dirigía a su casa, una vez allí, el lugar se veía hermoso por fuera una casa humilde y pequeña con muchas flores de lycoris, la joven se dirigía a dentro pero no sin antes ser acompañada por unos de los hombres de Kingu, uno corpulento, de traje negro y anteojos negros.  
Ya dentro de la casa, por dentro estaba vacía, no había muebles o un televisor, solo un sofá en el comedor y un refrigerador pequeño y una mesa pequeña con dos asientos.  
-solo lleve lo necesario para el viaje, el Señor Kingu le proporciono esta tarjeta, contiene mucho dinero como para comprar un tanque de guerra- dándole la tarjeta a Annabeth

-UN TANQUE DE GUERRA?! PERO COM-  
-el señor Kingu prefiere mantener eso en secreto- lo decía sin inmutarse

“waaaa…malditos ricos” tratando de contener una risa de asco  
-…-guardo la tarjeta en su bolsillo, fue a su cuarto que se encontraba al lado de la cocina, tomo un poco de ropa y lo puso en su bolso, miro una caja, dudo, pero al final lo tomo.  
-listo-  
-solo eso? Cuando dije que no llevara tanto no era tan literal- miro sorprendido el guardia del Kingu  
-lo sé muy triste, pero eso todo lo que tengo-  
-no está bien, a donde vas no lo necesitaras-  
“a donde voy eeeh?” saliendo con el guardia de la casa, y cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la limusina.  
“Lycoris… descuida… tu hermana mayor por fin será útil para algo… solo espera…” Pensó mientras se metía dentro del vehículo, no sentía miedo o arrepentimiento, al fin y al cabo, nadie en Kanto la esperaría solo esperaba que todo eso funcionara y sino al menos le fue útil a alguien.


	2. Problemas en Galar, y yo aquí extrañándote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un poco corto pero con un poco de Hop/Gloria :D prometo que mañana sera mas largo.

Galar una región que goza de buenos recursos, energía y tanto de gente como pokemons, también con gimnasios con fuertes líderes, sin contar con uno de los torneos mas importantes por la copa del título, la del gran campeón de Galar, actualmente ese titulo le pertenece a una joven de 15 años llamada Gloria, quien venció al imbatible Leon que fue campeón durante 10 años.  
Actualmente ese mismo torneo se estaba acercando de nuevo, a poner a prueba la fuerza de la campeona, por ende Gloria se encontraba haciendo una entrevista en la ciudad Puntera, en la Plaza Central.  
-¡¡ZACIAN PARAAA!!!-  
…o eso trataba.  
-DE…TEEEENNN….TEEEEHHH-jalándole con toda sus fuerzas uno de los mechones de pelo al pokemon que estaba encima de una de las personas de la tribunas, no le estaba haciendo daño solo lo olisqueaba pero el pobre hombre que se encontraba debajo de el trataba de sacárselo de encima, se había juntado mucha gente y la periodista y su camarógrafo no se asustaron ya que era la octava vez que ocurría.  
\- YAAAAA … BASTAAAAHHHGGG WOOOOO-cayendo al suelo, Zacian dejo al sujeto pero parecía estar buscando algo.  
-eeemmm… campeona se encuentre bien?- ayudándola a incorporarse  
-si gracias, lo siento muchísimo aun no sé porque actúa de esta manera, yo… la verdad no lo entiendo-acercándose al hombre que se hecho encima.  
-lo siento muchísimo perdonperdonperdon- haciendo muchas reverencia.  
-descuide campeona, solo fue el susto, eso significa que soy el elegido de esta semana, MUY BIEN!!!-el hombre se encontraba dando saltos  
-ele…gido?- miro confusa  
-ooohh no lo sabe campeona? Las ocho personas que Zacian se les tiro encima tuvieron una muy buena suerte esta semana, por ejemplo, conseguir trabajo, declararse a una persona o encontrar tesoros- la periodista saco su rotom para mostrarle las imágenes a Gloria.  
-oooooh me a legro muchísimo… PERO AUN ASÍ PERDÓN, TRATARE DE CONTROLARLO LO PROMETO, YO POR ESO WAAAAAAAHHH-Zacian la tiro del cuello y la puso encima de su espalda.  
-aaahh!!!-tratando de parar al pokemon- Antes de que se vaya campeona, algunas palabras-  
-me encuentro emocionada y espero con ansia el torneo ya que, se presentaran muchos aspirantes de varios lugares y la mayoría fueron entraaAAAADOS POR LEON Y LES DEEEEESEEEO LA MEEEEEJORRRR DE LA SUUUUUUEEEEERTEEEEEEHHHH AAAAAAAAADDDDDIIIIIOOOOOSSSSS!!!!!- Gloria tuvo que terminar rápido ya que Zacian empezó a echar carrera, dejando la tribuna con algunas risas y algunos sorprendidos detrás.  
-y ahí la tiene, a nuestra campeona más energética como nunca, una vez más dejando su nueva suerte al nuevo afortunado, disculpe señor que es lo que hará con su nueva suerte?-  
\- lo que mas deseo en la vida es, PONER UN RESTAURANTE Y QUE SEA MUY FAMOSO POR TODO GALAR-la tribuna lo ovaciono.   
-ya lo oyeron, Soy Carmela aquí dando las nuevas, buenas tardes-  
Finalizando la entrevista transmitida en vivo por televisión, dos personas en un laboratorio vieron todo el espectáculo.  
-bueno…al menos no fue como el sexto que se comió su helado, no lo crees Hop?... Hop?-Sonia que se encontraba viendo la tv, se dio vuelta para encontrarse a Hop desesperando marcando a su Rotom  
-…-esperando a que Gloria atienda su teléfono, pasaron 5 minutos antes de escuchar la voz temblorosa de Gloria.  
-…hooo…hoop-  
-GLORIA QUE BIEN!!! VI TU ENTREVISTA ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN? -   
-hop…yo…-  
-que? No te escucho bien, se escucha mucho viento, ¿dónde estás? -  
-yo…yo… estoy en el Norio Acua aro…-se la escuchaba tembloroso y llorando  
-en el Norio? ¿Estás bien? ¿Porque lloras? ¿Gloria que pasa? -  
-Hop…estoy en el norio-  
-si lo entendí, pero no entiendo que…-  
-nono … Hop estoy sobre el Norio…-  
-Cómo que sobre el Norio?...-  
-estoy…sobre una de las capsulas del Norio…-lloriqueando.  
-QUE?!!-  
\- qué pasa Hop? – Sonia que estaba escuchando la conversación.  
Gloria se encontraba aferrándose a Zacian que se había subido entre las capsulas del Norio, este se encontraba con la mirada en la ciudad, buscando algo.  
-ESTA LA QUINTA VEZ QUE ME SUBE A LUGARES ALTOS!!!!...ooohh puedo ver mi casa desde aquí…tomare una foto-sacándole una foto a la vista.  
Ambos investigadores se les caía una gotas al escucharla, ya que tenía razón las otras veces eran sobre alguno de los estadios o en edificios.  
-hooop ya no sé… qué hacer…-llorando a mares  
-Gloria porque no vuelves al pueblo Yarda? Descansas un poco y vemos que les esta ocurriendo, ya que … no eres la única que la pasa mal…-  
-otra vez, trajo algún pokemon a tu casa?  
-10 por así decirlo…y la mayoría era de otros entrenadores…-  
-hop que haremos?...ya trate con todos los med…WAAAAAHHH!!!-  
-GLORIA!!!!!-  
Se escucho mucho viento, un estruendo fuerte y luego un aullido.  
-GLORIA!!! GLORIA!!! RESPONDE-  
-es…estoy bien…estoy bien …bajamos del norio…-  
Por suerte no había muchas personas en el lugar, ya que la mayoría estaba en la plaza central y Zacian pudo aterrizar sin ningún problema, Hop suspiro de alivio, volviéndole el alma a su cuerpo.  
-Gloria deberás…, debes venir al pueblo, al menos aquí no hay edificios-con tono preocupado- además falta mucho para el torneo, hasta que clasifiquen para las mayores, no tienes que estar allí-  
-lo se Hop…-bajándose de Zacian- espera… dame un segundo…-dirigiendose a Zacian- tu estas castigado hasta nuevo aviso… no más postres hasta que te calmes y dejes esa actitud jovencito- se escuchó un quejido del lobo, esto calmo más a Hop, sacándole una sonrisa a este, sabia que con Gloria sus emociones eran como una montaña rusa de estar asustado a estar tranquilo pasaba rápido, Sonia que lo miraba le encantaba esta pareja.   
-Gloria, Hop tiene razón, ven al Pueblo, pasa por aquí, al laboratorio, algo muy raro está pasando con esos dos, y creo que están relacionado con los ataques de pokemons en distintos lugares que, por cierto, creemos que descubrimos la causa de estos ataques, íbamos a llamarte antes, pero vimos la entrevista y bueno ya sabe…-  
-EN SERIO?? -   
-sip, todo gracias a estos dos cerebritos- Sonia lo decía con un tono gracioso y orgullosa  
-heheee sip además vendrá mi hermano al pueblo ya le hemos contado lo que tenemos pero el llegara un poco mas tarde, tiene que hacer unas cosas en la torre batalla-  
Los ataques estuvieron ocurriendo hace unos días, pokemones haciendo desastre en varios lugares de Galar en las que incluidas entrenadores lastimados o gente inocente, sin saber por qué solo de un momento a otro atacaban a sus compañeros humanos, o causaban incendios o destrozos algunos negocios ambulantes, llevando que algunos líderes de gimnasios a meterse en el asunto, y Gloria como Leon estaban muy metidos en el asunto.   
-si es así, quisiera ir enseguida…pero estoy como Leon, haré unas cosas antes de ir para allá, uno de los ataques armo terrible jaleo y con el tema del torneo también eso me mantiene aquí, llegare dentro de una semana-con tono un poco triste  
-mientras no empeore la situación, todavía hay tiempo, en cualquier caso por favor ten cuidado si?-  
-que? … ya vas a colgar…-  
-eh?...-Hop tenia un pequeño sonrojo en su cara y poniéndose nervioso, Sonia que escucho eso, lo miro con una sonrisa pícara.  
-quiero seguir hablando contigo… te extraño mucho Hop…- haciendo puchero del otro lado del teléfono  
-…cla..claro que no… yo… también quiero seguir hablando contigo- Hop se encontraba más rojo que un tomate y con el corazón a mil, Sonia no podía contener su emoción.  
-yay!... ¿Y también me extrañas verdad? – un poco avergonzada  
-no…seas tonta…claro que te extraño…- Hop salió apurado afuera ya que Sonia no paraba de hacerle caras de amor y ruido de besos y con un cartel que ya había hecho la ves pasada que habían estado hablado, “DILE QUE LA AMAS” con muchos corazones.  
-ya, déjame en paz- entre susurros- nonono… estoy aquí… sabes estuviste genial en tu ultimo enfrentamiento…-cerrando la puerta  
-aaaahhh que romántico-   
-Yam Yam!!!-  
-espero que esto no te distraiga de tus investigaciones, querida nietita-era Magnolia que acaba de entrar al laboratorio.  
-lo siento abuela haha…- rascándose la cabeza- pero ver a esos dos es tan tierno… pero tan tonto…-haciendo coraje con su puño- es tan obvio que se quieren mucho pero Hop nunca da el paso-  
Magnolia solo dio un suspiro largo, a veces su nieta era muy “apasionada” con esos temas, solo esperaba que estos dos no se distrajeran tanto, pero si era cierto que a la mayor le gustaba este tipo de situaciones.


End file.
